1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an enhanced safety hook, more particularly to an enhanced safety hook comprising a hook body and a latch member, wherein the ability of the enhanced safety hook for bearing a lateral impact force applied on the latch member is greatly increased.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional safety hook has a disadvantage that it cannot bear strong impact force applied to the latch member. The applicant of this application has submitted a Taiwan patent application with an application number of 098221304 in regard of this problem. However, the applicant does not feel satisfied with this achievement and finds that, in the aforesaid patent application, the latch member has a top end pivotally connected to the hook body by a first shaft, and a bottom end biasing against the inner side of the hook opening. As a result, the bottom end of the latch member and the bottom side of the hook opening are not stably supported, so that when a lateral impact force orientating towards the hook opening is applied on the latch member. Only through the engagement of the tenon and the mortise of the operation handle, the latch member is capable of distributing the lateral impact force towards the hook body. Therefore, the latch member cannot directly distribute the lateral impact force towards the hook body. Instead, the lateral impact force has to be delivered along the top end of the latch member and the tenon, so that the distributing path of the lateral impact force along the latch member is too long and may easily result in a damage and deformation to the latch member, and thus the whole safety hook may not be capable of being repeatedly used. The enhanced safety hook of the present invention successfully solves this problem.